Truth
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah gadis itu, seutuhnya. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu, seutuhnya. Aku hanya ingin mengempaskan payung putih itu. Mengapa sulit sekali? Entry for FFC Date Becomes Your Fate on Infantrum. AU, OOC and gajeness detected. RnR?


Another oneshot from Annasthacy, minna-san! ^^ Kali ini mengusung genre Mystery lagi, semoga readers sekalian tidak kecewa dengan hasilnya ya.

Oh, sebelumnya... Saya ulangi lagi kalimat yang menjadi tema sekaligus prompt dalam fic ini: **Saya akan membuat fic bergenre Mystery yang mengandung unsur Crime dan fic tersebut berhubungan dengan payung.**

Lanjut ah, silakan menikmati ^^**  
**

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2011

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**_Entry for [FFC] Date Becomes Your Fate on Infantrum_**

Mystery/Crime, T

Warning: AU, OOC, typo. Gajeness always. Umm, implicit blood?

**TRUTH**

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Februari. 22.46**

Payung itu terguling. Noda merah tercetak di atasnya, kontras dengan putih sebagai dasarnya. Indah, pantas disebut suatu karya seni yang tercipta – mungkin tidak sengaja – dalam keheningan malam. Suara tertahan yang meluncur keluar dari bibir mungil itu menjadi _backing vocal,_ dengan suara rinai hujan adalah sang musik.

Dramatis. Membuatku terpesona.

Apakah penonton yang satu lagi juga merasa demikian?

* * *

**Senin, 9 Februari. 10.05**

Gadis itu tersembunyi di balik payung lebar berwarna putih bersih, tanpa noda setitik pun. Senada dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan tergerai bebas, menyentuh garis pinggang, bagaikan tirai putih yang tak sabar untuk disibak dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih indah. Gadis itu bagaikan merak yang berlenggak-lenggok di tengah keramaian, menembus hujan gerimis pagi ini.

Dan aku, _aku terpesona_. Mungkin hanya kebetulan aku sempat melihat sosoknya saat aku tengah mengedarkan pandangan keluar kaca etalase toko. Mungkin pula kenyataan bahwa gadis itu menjauh dariku, dan tiba-tiba menghilang ditelan kerumunan manusia lain – yang dalam visiku hanya merupakan bayang-bayang samar tanpa warna – memang hanyalah kebetulan.

Namun yang pasti, aku mengharapkan kebetulan datang lagi.

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Februari. 22.46**

Aku menoleh padanya, satu-satunya penonton yang hadir di pertunjukan spektakuler ini selain aku sendiri. Heran juga, mengapa tak ada yang datang? Harusnya mereka berada di sini, turut menyaksikan aktris itu menari dan berakting di bawah derasnya hujan yang turun. Tapi, tak apalah. Karena dengan begini, aku bisa menikmati gadis itu sepuas hatiku, selama aku mau, sebanyak aku inginkan, tanpa terganggu ulah penonton yang lain.

Oh, tunggu. Aku melupakan pemuda itu. Dia ada di sebelah sana, jatuh berlutut.

Ah, mengapa wajahnya seperti itu? Kedua matanya – meski yang sebelah dibalut perban – membelalak, menampakkan bola matanya yang berwarna merah mawar. Bibirnya antara terbuka dan terkatup, seakan ingin mengatakan kata-kata yang kemudian tertelan kembali. Tangannya meremas bagian perutnya.

Apakah itu ekspresi terkejut? Mungkin, ia pun sungguh terpesona seperti halnya aku? Atau...

Ia ketakutan?

Ah, aneh sekali, aku tak mengerti...

* * *

**Selasa, 10 Februari. 10.30**

Hari ini cerah, tipikal hari yang akan disebut penuh dengan kicau burung, awan menggumpal, dan matahari tersenyum di dalam buku cerita. Kenyataannya, aku terperangkap dalam bangunan toko ini, dan tidak bisa merasakan satu pun deskripsi yang disebutkan di atas.

Aku merasa terperangkap, karena aku ingin melangkah keluar, mencari-cari sosok didominasi warna putih bersih yang terlihat bagai malaikat bagiku.

Hari ini cerah, dan tak seorang pun perlu membawa payung di bawah siraman sinar matahari seperti ini. Hal ini juga semestinya berlaku bagi gadis nan misterius itu. Jika – yah, aku menekankan kata _jika_ di sini – dia memang sering melewati jalan ini, maka aku mungkin sekali lagi menerima keberuntungan untuk melihat wajahnya tanpa tertutupi oleh payung itu.

Tapi penantianku berujung kecewa.

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Februari. 22.46**

Aku tidak suka hujan. Titik-titik airnya bagaikan beribu jarum tumpul – tidak melukaimu tapi mampu membuatmu mengaduh sakit –. Seperti sekarang ini. Sekujur tubuhku ngilu, pandanganku mengabur di balik tirai-tirai transparan hujan. Suara drum menderu yang dihasilkan saat tiap tetes air bertemu dengan tanah mulai mengganggu.

Namun semua kegundahan dan kegalauan sirna di balik tubuh sang aktris yang indah menghipnotis. Aktingnya pun sungguh gemulai, lembut serta alami. Tubuhnya perlahan luruh ke tanah yang basah, dan warna merah – tepat seperti warna bola mata pemuda yang ada di sana – mengalir turun disambut sang hujan. Membuat napas siapa saja yang melihatnya terhenti sesaat.

Seperti apa drama ini akan berlanjut?

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Februari. 10.25**

Berhari-hari kota ini tidak pernah diguyur hujan. Dulu aku lebih suka cuaca cerah, namun sekarang aku menantikan rinai hujan yang membasahi bumi. Lagi-lagi alasannya satu: karena ia datang di hari hujan.

Hari ini, doaku terkabul.

Hujan akhirnya turun, dan jalanan basah kuyup menerima ribuan tetes air mata langit. Secara sadar aku memasang mata untuk mengawasi tiap orang yang lewat. Meski ciri-ciri gadis itu membuatnya sangat mudah dikenali, namun tetap saja aku sangat waspada, tidak ingin kecolongan. Aku bertekad untuk bisa memanggilnya, berkenalan dengannya. Setidaknya itu saja.

Sekali lagi kutekankan, doaku terkabul hari ini.

Aku melihatnya. Masih seanggun dulu, masih secantik dulu, masih dengan payun putih yang sama. Tidak salah lagi. Aku bergegas keluar toko – mengabaikan seruan bernada marah dari Tuan Oscar, pemilik toko – dan menyusul langkah gadis itu.

Di sana. Ia berjalan menjauh, membelakangiku. Guyuran air hujan yang menerpa tubuhku langsung terasa sangat berat, dan pandanganku buram. Namun kupaksa tubuhku, kupaksa untuk terus berlari – menyeruak di antara kerumunan orang dengan payung masing-masing – agar bisa bertemu gadis itu.

Ah. Tidak bisakah dia berhenti sebentar saja? Agar aku bisa menyusulnya.

Maka aku, dengan segala kegilaanku, menghentikan laju lariku, dan menghirup napas panjang. Suara hujan ini mengganggu, namun aku tidak akan kalah. Aku berteriak sekeras tenaga.

"Aku menyukaimu, gadis dengan payung putih! Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu!" Demikian seterusnya, aku berulang kali menyerukan kalimat itu, berharap suaraku akan sampai di telinganya, dan ia akan sadar, dan ia akan menoleh.

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Februari. 22.47**

"...pembunuh."

Aku bisa mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan dengan suara gemetar, namun cukup keras untuk mengalahkan deru hujan dan angin yang ada di antara kami. Sekali lagi aku menatap pemuda itu, pemuda dengan rambut perak panjang yang kini basah kuyup. Ia masih memasang mimik muka yang sama, dan tangan kirinya masih meremas bagian perut. Kulihat tangannya itu pun tercoreng warna merah.

Hmm, merah. Dipadu putih, dan hitam. Memang bagus sekali. Mungkinkah ini bagian dari drama?

"Pembunuh!"

Aku mengernyit heran. Apa yang dia katakan, sebenarnya? Siapa yang pembunuh? Tidak ada yang terbunuh, toh ini hanya drama. Setelah pentas usai dan tirai ditutup, mereka semua – _dia_ – akan bangun dan tersenyum lebar, senang karena aktingnya berhasil.

* * *

**Jumat, 13 Februari. 10.28**

"Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu!"

Hingga tenggorokanku serak, aku terus berteriak. Tanpa memedulikan tatapan dari semua orang. Tanpa memedulikan hujan yang seakan mengejek. Tanpa memedulikan logika yang berteriak ingin mengambil alih dalam tubuhku. Logika sudah terkalahkan oleh perasaan ini. Semuanya tidak penting lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu!"

Sudah berapa lama aku diam di sini? Dia masih tetap berjalan. Apakah sia-sia saja? ...tidak, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Usaha sedikit lagi. Ingat, selama ini kau berhasil karena terus berusaha, kan?

"Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu!"

Gadis itu mulai menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memutar tubuh – dalam benakku semua bergerak sangat lambat sekarang, dan gerakannya tampak sangat indah gemulai – hingga bisa menatapku lagi dari balik payungnya.

Jarakku dengannya cukup jauh, ditambah lagi rinai hujan menghalangi pandangan mata. Namun satu hal yang aku yakin.

Ia tersenyum. Di balik payungnya.

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Februari. 22.48**

Pemuda itu mulai begerak, meringsut dan berusaha berdiri. Tampaknya ia kesakitan sekali. Sampai-sampai aku berpikir, apakah ia pun sebenarnya salah satu aktor dalam drama ini? Aku sangat yakin, menilik aktingnya yang hebat sekali. Caranya berdiri, caranya berjalan tertatih-tatih... tak kalah dari akting gadis di hadapanku.

Oh, benar. Sang aktris.

Aku bisa mengabaikan aktor itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan gadis ini barang sedetik pun. Bahkan setelah berlama-lama memandangnya, aku masih terpesona akan kecantikannya. Rambut putih bersih yang terserak di sekeliling wajah mungilnya, sungguh lembut dan cocok untuknya. Baju putih bersih yang membalut tubuh kecilnya, sungguh memikat dengan aksen berwarna merah terang.

Aku bisa merasakan sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas. Aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya. Bolehkah?

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku mendekati panggung tempatnya berada. Aku berlutut di sisi tubuhnya yang kaku – sudah kubilang, aktingnya bagus – dan aku mengernyitkan kening saat menyadari sesuatu.

Payung itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Bahkan setelah sedekat ini, aku tetap tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, seutuhnya?

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Februari. 08.55**

Hari ini Valentine Day, namun langit tidaklah berbahagia layaknya para pasangan yang berlalu lalang di depan toko. Langit terus menangis, mengguyur kami semua dengan berjuta tetesan air matanya. Aku menerawang keluar kaca etalase toko, masih teringat kejadian kemarin.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Bisakah kau bayangkan itu?

Aku tidak yakin apa alasannya tersenyum, tapi yang jelas senyum itu untukku. Untukku seorang. Senangnya!

...hei, payung itu... Itu payung putih yang familier. Itu... payung milik gadis itu! Kali ini ia tidak langsung berlalu, namun sedikit melambatkan langkahnya di sekitar toko. Kenapa? Apa dia mencari-cari seseorang?

...apa dia mencariku?

* * *

**Sabtu. 14 Februari. 22.48**

Aku menggigit bibir. Kesal bukan main. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya. Apakah alam begitu membenciku, sehingga tak sedikit pun kesempatan itu datang? Apa Tuhan kini berbalik membenciku, karena aku sudah berbuat suatu kesalahan? Ayolah, apa susahnya sih menampakkan wajahnya sedikit lebih banyak? Aku juga bukannya akan menikahinya saat itu juga, bukan?

Saat aku hendak mengulurkan tangan – yang entah kenapa, terasa sangat berat – suara gaduh mendekat dari balik punggungku. Mengganggu sekali. Dan suara itu mendekat dengan cepat, semakin mendekat, hingga aku bisa mendengar suara ban berdecit tepat di belakangku.

Ha, ada tsunami pun tidak akan menghentikanku, kau tahu?

Jadi, mengacuhkan segala keributan yang terjadi, aku tetap mengulurkan tangan. Aku berusaha menyibakkan payung putih tak berdosa tersebut. Aku akan melihat wajahnya, hanya itu, dan aku akan puas. Setelah itu aku akan pergi, kalau kalian begitu bencinya dengan kehadiranku.

Sebelah tangan yang tak kukenali mendekati wajahnya. Aku tidak kenal tangan itu, sungguh menjijikkan dengan warna merah gelap menodainya. Aku ingin menghentikan siapa pun yang mengulurkan tangan itu, aku tidak mau kecantikannya rusak oleh noda dari tangan itu. Aku mencekal pergelangan tangan itu dengan tangan kiriku.

Dan kurasakan, tangan kananku terhenti dari gerakannya.

Aku mulai merasa ada yang salah. Dengan rasa was-was dan takut, aku menunduk sedikit. Kepalaku sakit karena hujaman air hujan, namun aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Kedua tanganku. Berselaput air hujan yang memerah. Yang satu mencekal yang lain.

Bukan hanya itu. Di dekatku, tergeletak sebilah pisau kecil yang juga basah kuyup dengan air berwarna merah. Posisinya seperti baru saja dihempaskan begitu saja.

Otakku berputar cepat. Mengolah semua informasi yang ditangkap oleh mataku. Mencerna semuanya, berusaha mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Diam dan angkat tangan!" seru seseorang dengan nada suara yang khas, yang sering kudengar di televisi.

Polisi?

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Februari. 22.44**

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih sakit, sekujur tubuhku yang tertusuk air hujan atau hatiku. Pandangan mataku menggelap, namun aku masih bisa melihat mereka dengan teramat sangat jelas. Warna rambut keduanya sungguh mencolok, tidak akan ada yang tidak melihat warna putih tersebut di tengah kegelapan malam.

Mereka berjalan sangat dekat satu sama lain. Dari tempatku berdiri, mudah saja mengatakan bahwa mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Bercengkerama dengan mesra. Aku menyipitkan mata, berusaha mengenyahkan sosok pemuda yang ikut berteduh di balik payung putih itu. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak terima, aku tidak rela melihat gadis-_ku_ bersama orang lain sedekat itu.

Maka aku mulai berjalan mendekati mereka. Pelan, tanpa suara. Langkahku teredam oleh deruman rinai hujan. Sosok mereka berdua semakin membesar dalam visiku, semakin dekat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, mereka berdua menoleh.

Kemudian menjerit.

Yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah, payung putih itu terguling.

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Februari. 22.50**

Mungkinkah?

Suara pemuda berambut perak itu kembali memenuhi benakku.

_'Pembunuh!'_

Mungkinkah, sebutan itu ia tujukan padaku? Mungkinkah, sebutan itu memang benar adanya?

Bahwa aku... sudah membunuh gadis di hadapanku ini?

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Februari. 08.59**

Aku melihatnya dalam-dalam. Padahal kemarin aku mengejarnya mati-matian, namun sekarang aku malah diam saja saat dia berada begitu dekat denganku. Ha, pastilah aku sudah tidak waras. Aku begitu tersedot masuk ke dalam kecantikannya, sampai-sampai rasanya aku tak lagi berpijak di tanah.

Memutuskan bahwa pengamatanku sudah cukup, aku pun keluar dari dalam toko. Suara pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi menarik perhatian gadis itu. Dia menoleh – masih dengan anggun – hingga pandangan matanya terfokus padaku.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara terlebih dulu. "...hai."

"Oh, h-halo," jawabnya canggung. "Umm, apakah... Kamu yang kemarin?"

Ah, dia merujuk pada tingkahku kemarin, berteriak-teriak menyatakan rasa suka di tengah hujan pada orang yang bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya. Aku menunduk, tidak berani melihat ke arahnya karena canggung juga malu. "Benar..."

"...oh." Hening. "Kamu begitu berani, harus kuakui," sambungnya.

Ucapannya pelak membuatku mengangkat kepala.

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Februari. 22.50**

Sekali lagi aku mendongak. Kali ini, aku tidak menghalangi tangan yang berlumuran cairan merah itu mendekati wajahnya. Kali ini, aku membiarkan tangan itu menyingkirkan payung putih yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kali ini, aku menonton dalam diam bagaimana tangan itu menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut putih bersih dari pipinya.

Dan kali ini, aku melihat dengan jelas wajah serta ekspresi gadis itu.

Hatiku berdenyut sakit. Mata violetnya melebar, dengan pupil yang tidak kunjung memfokuskan diri serta kelopak mata yang tak kunjung menutup. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, sama sekali tidak bergerak meski air mulai mengalir ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Kulitnya membiru, seperti orang yang kehilangan nyawanya.

Karena memang ia telah kehilangan nyawa. Luka tikaman di dadanya itu membunuhnya seketika.

Cairan merah yang meluber ke mana-mana, bercampur dengan air hujan, menodai gaunnya, wajahnya, bahkan tanganku, adalah darahnya.

Pisau di dekat kakiku, pisau itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas luka mematikan itu.

Tapi pisau hanya benda mati, tidak mungkin bergerak dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Lalu siapa?

Mudah saja kan?

_'Pembunuh!'_

Aku.

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Februari. 22.50**

Para polisi itu mendekatiku, merenggut tanganku dengan paksa lalu menariknya ke balik punggung. Sensasi dingin dan suara _ceklik_ membuatku sadar, mereka memborgolku. Salah seorang di antara mereka menarikku berdiri lalu menyeretku ke arah mobil polisi, dan tentu saja aku menurut tanpa perlawanan. Aku terlalu lemah untuk memberontak. Aku terlalu shock untuk menyadari tubuh gadis itu mulai dinaikkan ke atas tandu, dan ditutup kain putih. Aku terlalu hilang dalam pikiranku sendiri untuk melihat pemuda yang tadinya berjalan mesra dengan gadis itu, sebelum mereka berdua terkena tusukan pisau itu.

Aku terlalu berduka, hingga tidak sadar air mataku sedari tadi menetes, bercampur dengan air hujan yang mengalir turun dari rambutku. Hangat yang sekaligus dingin.

'Drama' ini takkah usai.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

* * *

**Sabtu, 14 Februari. 09.00**

"Ya, kau sungguh berani. Jujur saja, aksimu kemarin itu menarik," ujarnya dengan senyum tulus yang hanya bisa kulihat sebagian dari balik payungnya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Haha, begitu ya..." Lagi-lagi hening. "Oh, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Jack, Jack Vessalius. Kamu?"

Gadis itu mendongak lebih jauh, dan membawa payungnya sedikit ke belakang. Memperlihatkan keseluruhan wajahnya. Wajahnya, sungguh cantik, jauh lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan. Senyumnya masih di sana, terukir abadi.

"Alice."

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Sekian. Uh, jadinya lumayan panjang... Ada yang bingung? Silakan baca ulang, sampai mengerti. Kalau tidak kunjung mengerti, hajar saja saya. Cara yang saya suka untuk memberi unsur mystery memang timeline yang melompat-lompat begini ^_^;;

Untuk Sanich Iyonni sang Challenger, semoga Anda puas dengan fic ini. Terima kasih khusus untuk Anda yang sudah membuat challenge keren seperti ini. Bikin ketagihan, lol XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan tinggalkan review, please? :3**  
**


End file.
